a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a clip fastening for fastening fitting parts such as locks, hinges, grips and/or for fastening thin-walled structural component parts provided with an opening to a thin wall, such as a sheet-metal cabinet door, provided with an opening or openings, comprising a head part with a flange which overlaps the outer edge or rim of the opening after assembly, and a body part which proceeds from the head part and extends through the opening after assembly, a substantially U-shaped spring being held at the end of the body part and supported by its leg ends on the inner edge of the opening, wherein the spring is a flat structural component part with U-legs that are cut off at the end substantially at right angles to the running direction in such a way that they are supported on the rim or edge of the opening after assembly at a slight inclination to the plane of the thin wall.
b) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,159 already discloses a clip fastening for a latch lock in which the lock housing has a head part with a flange that overlaps the outer edge of the opening after assembly and which further has a body part proceeding from the head part and extending through the opening after assembly, a spring which is U-shaped in cross section and which is supported by its leg ends on the rim area of the opening and also partially on the inner edge of the opening being held at the end of the body part (see, for example, FIG. 28 of the reference). However, the shape of the spring is disadvantageous insofar as it occupies considerable space and requires complicated stamping devices.